Hard Life 2
by Goldilocks4
Summary: The sequel of Hard Life...you need to read Hard Life before you start this one.


**Hi everyone!:)…Yes I'm back with a new story; the sequel of **_**Hard Life**_**! Some of my reviewers asked for that, so here and enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 1 (2 Years After)**

**Vero Pov**

"Emilyyy...good to see you. Come here and have a drink with us!" Effy yells drunkenly. Ever since Kate walked out of her life, she completely changes. It's worse than before. Last time, Naomi found her sleeping on a bench beside the sea and she had to call a cab to get her home because she was too wasted. Emily raises her eyebrows at me and i shrug my shoulders before i take a sip from my beer. She kisses her on the head before she sits beside her.

"Hey, Eff...You're good?" she asks. Effy starts to laugh before she swallows two shots.

" oh, yeah...i am! I'm leaving the perfect life" she replies with sarcasm. I send a look to Emily and she bites her lips.

" well, how about we get you home? it's already 2 am and I've been there with you since 8pm" i suggest as i grab her hand but she pulls hers away. She sends me a little smile.

"Then you and Em can go...i'll enjoy the rest of the night with other people around me…and who knows, maybe I'll find someone to enjoy the rest of the night with." i let out a sigh and so did Emily.

"Effy! No seriously, we are leaving! And if you don't move your ass i'll call the security!" Emily warns.

**11am...**

"hey...what time did you get home last night? You weren't there when i came back from work" Kate asks with a frown. I groan and drop my body on the chair. She hands me a cup of coffee.

" i was at the bar"

"with Effy, i presume" she says, trying to hide the sadness in her voice. I take a sip from my coffee and turn to her.

" Kate, i-i know...she hurts you...but it's been two years, don't you think she deserves a chance to be forgiven?" i ask softly. She shakes her head.

"She should have thought about that before she slept with Brooke." she replies. I frown; because i was surprise and i didn't know it was with Brooke. To be honest, i was feeling a bit angry.

"you never told me that" She sighs.

" yeah, well now you know... and i don't want to talk about her anymore...what is done is done" i nod. About a minute after, Stephy walks in the kitchen.

" mommy...aunty Vero !" she yells with joy before she jumps into my arms. I chuckle softly and kiss her on the cheek.

"hey big girl...been long time! How is school?" she's growing up so fast.

"it's great...i made some new friends" she exclaims and i grin. Kate rolls her eyes and chuckles.

"yes you did honey...now go get ready for school " Kate says.

"ok, fine!" she whines before she walks away. After Kate and Stephy left, i take my phone and dial her number.

"Hey babe...what's up?" i smile as lay my back on the couch.

"i can't call my girlfriend now " she chuckles.

"yea, of course...what are you up to then?" she asks.

"i was hoping that you could come over; Kate is gone for the day so...we have the house for ourselves" i say seductively.

"i love the idea of that..." i roll my eyes.

"Why do i sense a but here Alexia?" she sighs.

"i can't today...i'm having a meeting with my boss" i groan tiredly

"you kidding right?...what am i going to do all day by myself?" i whine as i get up and walk to the kitchen. I open the fridge and take a beer.

"i will make it up to you...i promise...now i got to go, I love you'' i sigh sadly.

"Love you too "and i hang up the phone. I take a sip of my beer just before i hear the bell. I groan and stand up. I walk to the door and check who it was.

"hey, bitch"i smile.

"Naomi...good to see you...what are you doing here?"i ask as i let her in. she follows me to the kitchen and i give her a beer.

"thanks...well, I need your help for something" she says, biting her lips. I frown and sit on the counter.

"yea, anything...what's up?"i ask and she sighs.

"Emily is going to hate me for that...i'm stupid" she starts to ramble to herself so i hit her on the knee.

"what is it, Na? i hope you didn't cheat on her" i warn.

"No i would never do that to her" she hisses and i nod.

"her mom is...dying "she says softly. I stop drinking and stare at her.

"say what?" i ask in shock as i put down my beer. She reaches her hand in her hair.

"she has brain cancer...she told me when Katie was at the hospital"

"oh god...this is not good" i mumble.

"she only have a month left...and i kept this from Emily and Katie for years! What kind of girlfriend am i?" she yells to herself before she starts to cry. i grab her forcedly by the cheeks to make her look at me.

"Hey! Look at me...everything is going to be fine if you tell her now before she find out " i reassure her. She nods her head before she grabs me in her arms.

**Later that night...**

I was waiting outside Alexia's because she asked me to pick her up.

"hey you" i say sweetly before i lean and kiss her on the lips. She grabs me firmly by the neck to progress the kiss. I smile against her lips before she pulls away. She blushes and i raise my eyebrows.

"Well...that was intense smirk. She bites her lips before she looks at the window. I frown confusedly and wanted to ask her what's wrong.

"can you drive please?"i start the engine and drive away. I'm not going to let this get away. When we arrived at home, she walks straight to our bedroom and starts to undress herself to put a new outfit. I walk in and sit on the bed.

"Babe, what's wrong?" i ask. She stops what she was doing for a second before she walks to the bathroom. I sigh.

"Alexia! i would like it if you talk to me" i say.

"There's nothing wrong" she mumbles and i shake my head. I walk close to her and turn her body around so she can face me. But she wasn't looking at me.

"Drop the act, Alexia! Since you got into the car, you've been acting strangely" i retort sand she sighs.

"ok..." she starts and i nod for her to continue.

"i...i had a meeting with my boss and he offered me a new promotion" i smile widely.

"that's great! I'm happy for you and that means you'll get to see all the celebrities...we should celebrate that!"

"no it's not because I'll have to move to New York" she blurts out and my face falls.

"W-what? And you agreed to that?" she reaches her hand in her hair.

"yes" she answers. I swallow hard and nod.

"That's great" i say as i turn around, walking out of the bathroom. She grabs me by the arm but i push her away.

"Vero, don't be like this...we can talk about this" she pleads. I laugh bitterly.

"talk about this? There's nothing to talk about...i mean, you moving to New York!'' I hiss and she sighs.

''this job is a part of _my _life and I've been waiting for this for a long time'' she hisses back. My blood starts to boil.

''and _I'm_ a part of your life too! But it seems to me that I'm not anymore!'' I yell and her eyes wide.

''don't think or say something like that! You know that I love you more than anyone else!...We can work this out even if I'm in another country…you can come and visit me whenever you want to…'' she starts softly and I shake my head.

''or you can come with me'' she finishes silently. I turn my head sharply toward her.

''I have a family here, people that I care about and people that I love…A job that I love too…I can't throw this away and move out with you because you got a new promotion!'' I say coldly. The room falls in silence, we stared at each other for a few second before she starts to speak.

''you don't want to accept my choice'' I laugh at this.

''did you ask for my opinions before you agreed to that promotion?'' I scream and she says nothing.

''that's what I thought' 'I say. She raises her head and look at me in the eyes.

''then if you don't want to come with me…i-I guess this is the end'' she says sadly and the tears starts to roll down her cheeks. I couldn't hold myself anymore and start to cry too. I get close to her and grab both of her hands.

''i-I love you and I know this career mean a lot to you…you worked hard to get there…and I'm not going to fuck this up…so do what you got to do. If you think you going to be happy after you leave Bristol then good for you and if not…you can stay here with me, Alexia!'' I cry. She leans her forehead against mine and strokes my cheek.

''I want to stay, babe! Believe me!...But i-I can't…I'm sorry'' she sobs. I nod and she kisses me on the forehead before she pulls away. I don't want to look at her in the eyes because it will hurt me too much. She whips her eyes before she walks to the bed. I watch her as she grabs her bag and her blazer.

''i-I'll sleep at my house tonight-'' I interrupt her.

''no…please stay here with me…'' I cry softly. She nods and drops her bag on the floor before she grabs me in her arms.

**Emily's POV**

''Katie…what the hell are you doing with my Gucci bag?'' I hiss and she smiles.

''what? It's just a bag and beside you always take mine!'' she retorts and I scoff before I grab it from her hands.

''have you heard from mom lately? I tried to call her but no answers'' Katie asks and frowns. I shrug my shoulders.

''Same thing here…Every time I call home, James kept telling me that ''oh she's at work'', ''_or at a meeting'',_ or _''went to the grocery'' _and blabla. I swear sometimes I just want to hit him!'' I groan and she chuckles.

''we'll maybe we should go visit them'' she suggest and I nod. Just then, Naomi walks through the door. I smile and kiss her on the lips.

''ewww…gross'' Katie grumbles. Naomi scoffs before she pushes her away to sit beside her.

''hello to you too, katie'' she scoffs and mumbles a whatever.

''what are you doing here anyway? I thought you were supposed to be with Effy at the meeting'' Katie asks. Naomi sighs.

''she didn't show up…again!'' I bite my lips.

''she still not over Kate'' I sigh.

''she needs to move on, Em!...she can't let her past affecting her job! She's going to get fired!'' Katie replies.

''well, you can't possibly tell her;'' _Hey, Effy forget about Kate and moved on!_'' she's going to kill you guys!'' Naomi blurts out. Katie's phone starts to beep and she groans.

''I have to go back to the office…I'll call you guys later'' she says and grabs her bag.

''ok, catch up with you later!'' I yell as she walks out of the door. I turn to Naomi who was zooming out. I wave my hand in front of her face.

''What's wrong with you? '' I ask as we walked to the kitchen. I grab two cups and full them with coffee before I hand her one. I sit at the table and she follows me.

''there's…something I need to tell you…well I mean something I was meant to tell you a long time ago and I never did…I don't know if you'll forgive me for that'' she starts to ramble. I frown and shake my head.

''I'm not really following you right now'' she let out a sigh.

''it's about your-'' she starts to say but was interrupted by my cellphone.

''hold that thought'' I say before I answer the phone.

''_hey dad…I tried to call you been weeks!''_ I hiss as I look at Naomi. I stare at her but she wouldn't look at me. What the hell is wrong with her?

''_I know and I'm sorry…I promise I'll explain everything later but…you need to come down at the hospital right now! It's urgent!''_ I can hear his voice shaking. I was speechless for a moment before I start to speak.

''_ok, I'll be there in 10 minutes''_ I hang up the phone; grab my bag and car keys.

''what's going on?'' Naomi asks. I know I shouldn't start crying but I can't hold it anymore.

''i-I really don't know…he just told me that I have to come to the hospital right now'' I say as I hold back my tears. Her eyes widen.

''ok…you go and I'll call Katie and I'll come with her'' she says as she kisses my cheek. I smile sadly before I run to my car. When I arrive at the hospital, I see my dad and James sitting on the chair holding each other. I look around, trying to find my mom but she was nowhere to be seen. So I start to panic.

''dad!'' I run to him and jump into his arms. He holds me tightly before he pulls away. I hug my brother before I sit beside him.

''can someone tell me what's going on? And where's mom?'' I ask. They both look at each other before they turn to me. My dad takes my hands.

''your mom…is sick…she's not feeling well at all. She has cancer, Emily'' I look at him deeply in the eyes, hoping that he was lying or something but it wasn't the case. The tears start to form in my eyes.

''and you didn't tell me? How long?'' I yell and they flinch.

''w-we thought that Naomi told you!...and it's been two years'' James answers. I feel a pain in the heart; my girlfriend knew about it and didn't tell me anything about it!

''how come you guys told Naomi but not to Katie and me?'' I say coldly. My father swallows hard. I'm so angry at him AND Naomi.

''we didn't know how to tell you…Katie was at the hospital and you were so sad and angry that we didn't want to scare you more-'' he starts.

''so you kept this from us for two fucking years?...What kind of dad are you? You kept a fucking big and serious secret from us! If she dies, I will never forgive you!'' I scream with rage just as Katie and Naomi walks in. I look at Naomi and send her a cold glare. She looks away immediately. While Katie was talking with my dad and my brother, I grab Naomi firmly by the arm and drag her to the corner.

''i-I was going to tell you I swear but she-''

''there's no excuse for what you did, Naomi! You could have tell me that my mom was fucking sick and dying and you didn't say anything buy hide it from me!'' I raise my voice.

''how was I supposed to tell you? That day Katie was lying on the hospital's bed. I couldn't bring myself to tell you about it. And beside I'm not the one who was supposed to tell you about it.'' She replies softly.

''you're my fucking girlfriend! You're a part of the family…'' I cry and whip my eyes. She tries to grab my arm but I push her away. I point my finger on her and give her a cold glare.

''Emily…please, I'm sorry'' she pleads. I shut my eyes for a second before I reopen them.

''if she dies, I will never forgive you for keeping this from me for two fucking years!''I hiss. I look at her one more time before I walk to the reception. I ask for the room's number. When I arrive in the room, I couldn't really breathe anymore. She was laying there, her skin was so white, and she couldn't keep her eyes open. She sees me and gives me a weak smile.

''hey…girls…'' Katie holds my hand as we walked together in the room.

''why you didn't tell us? WHY?'' Katie cries and I squeeze her hand. She coughs a little and gives us a sad look.

''I didn't want to scare you and I never thought it was going to turn serious…I'm sorry for that…I love you guys and even if I'm gone, I'll always be there to keep an eye on you''. It was the last thing our mom told us before she dies. Here we are, at the funeral, two days after her death. The family fall apart, except for Katie and me. We'll always stand by each other. I don't talk to my dad and James anymore and as for Naomi, I'm having a hard time with her. After the funeral, everyone that I know was reunited at the house. I wasn't in the mood to face anyone so I went outside and sat by the pool. I grab the bottle of Rum from my bag; I remove the cap and throw it away.

''this is for you mom'' I pour some in the pool before I take a long sip.

''hey'' Effy says and sits beside me. I hand her the bottle and she takes a sip.

''I can't believe that she's gone…can you believe it?'' I laugh bitterly and turn to face her. She frowns and shrugs her shoulders.

''I do believe that she's gone but what I can't believe is that your family and Naomi kept this from you for two years.'' She says. I nod and take another sip.

''I want to forgive her for this, but…I can't bring myself to do it'' I reply. She squeezes my knee and gives me a little smile.

''you want to get out of here?'' she asks. I turn to look at the house, to all the people who was talking, laughing and enjoying the day. I don't want to stay here anymore.

''yeah…let's go'' I grab the bottle and she grabs my hand before we walk to my car. And that's when Naomi shows up with the rest of the girls.

''Where you guys going?'' she asks and looks at me then Effy. I glare at her.

''somewhere far away from here'' I sneer.

''we are coming with you guys'' Vero blurts out. I clench my jaw, I want to say no because I don't Naomi to come but I changed my mind.

''alright, I don't mind'' Effy replies.

**At the club…**

I was at the bar, drinking my Vodka when Vero shows up beside me. I was starting to feel tipsy.

''you're ok? Why don't you join us at the table?'' she asks softly. I shake my head and swallow the rest of my drink before I ask for another one.

''if I do, I might cause a scene in front of everyone in this club'' I smirk and she chuckles. We looked around for a few second.

''and beside…where's your bunny?'' I ask and she looks away.

''we broke up'' she mumbles before she turns to the bartender and asks for something strong.

''what? Why? I thought that you two were ok!'' I say in shock and she shrugs her shoulders.

''we were…until she got this new promotion to New York'' she says and chuckles by herself. It was a bitter one.

''oh…I'm sorry to hear that…but you should go with her'' I suggest and she laughs bitterly.

''I love her, I really do but there is no way that I'll leave my family and friends behind, I gave her my promise. And besides, if I go it won't be for me but for; she's the only one who'll be happy over there. Not me because it won't be my place.'' She hisses and takes a sip from her Bacardi.

''ok,ok! It's not of my business; it was just an advice before you lose her for good'' I blurt out.

''she might be far away from me but I won't lose her! Ever'' she grabs her drink and walks to the table with the other girls. I let out a sigh before I finish my drink.

''Emily…talk to me, please'' Naomi comes out of nowhere. I turn to look at her and all I can feel it's anger.

''now it's not the time, Naomi!'' I hiss before I stand up and walk away. I know I'm being cold with her but this is who I am.

**Effy's POV**

When Kate walked into the club, all I could do was looking at her. She caught me staring and I look away immediately. Who's that girl with her? I said to myself and clench my fists.

''Effy, I know what you thinking and the advice is don't do it!'' Katie warns me.

''I don't understand how she has the guts to show up here with a bitch by her side!'' I hiss and she shrugs her shoulders.

''who cares? You're not together anymore it been two years. Now it's time that you let her go!'' I scoff before I light a spliff and take sip from my bottle of Vodka.

''I still love her, Katie! Maybe if you still feel the same about Sandra, you'll know what I'm talking about!'' I sneer and she glares at me.

''whatever…you want to dance or not?'' she asks with a piss tone. I laugh and she rolls her eyes.

''I wouldn't say no to that'' I wink at her as she grabs my hand. We starts to dance and jumping around just like everyone else. I can sense that someone was staring at me but I didn't dare to look up. Katie gets her ass close to my front and starts to grind against me. I follow her movement. After a few more dances, she pulls away from me to go dance with Vero and Emily. I was going to get back at my table, when I spot the girl, who was with Kate , making her way to the bathroom. I follow her. When I get inside, I close the door behind me. I was drunk and high at the same, who cares. We are here to have fun. I wait for her to get out of the cubicle and to finish watching her hands. That's when she spots me

''can I help you?'' she asks with an attitude. What a bitch. I walk close to her.

''yes…I want you to stay away from Kate!'' I warn and she laughs.

''I suppose that you're Effy'' my face drops and she smirks.

''how do you know my name?'' I ask coldly.

''c'mon, you have a bad reputation, you hook up with every women in your sight, you're popular!...And don't forget that you're the bitch who cheated on Kate with _Brooke Campbell'' _she grins when she sees my expressions. I was getting mad; I clench and unclench my fists as I get closer.

''listen, bitch…I don't want to fuck up your face so you better watch your back and stay away from my girl!'' I yell. She scoffs.

''she's not your girlfriend anymore! When are you going to get that through your head? You're not good enough for her or anyone else. She doesn't love you anymore! Because you're just a pathetic little bitch and a cheater who can just hurt the people around you!'' she yells back. Now she's gone too far. Before she knows it, I punch her on the face and she falls back. She sends me a look of horror. I smirk as I bend down in front of her. Now I can tell she was scare.

''if you have something else to say, I dare you!...If I _ever _see you near her again, your next stop will be at the hospital…believe me! I can do a lot of things that you'll be surprise to see'' I sneer. She nods her head. I walk to the door and before I open it, I turn to her.

''if you ever try to bring me down, you'll be sorry to be born'' and with that I walk out of the bathroom and immediately bump into someone. I look up and smirk when I see not one, but TWO hot girls in front of me.

''dance?'' I ask them and they smirk together.

**Katie's pov**

I was sitting on Effy's couch, waiting for her to wake up. After my accident, two years ago, i asked her if i could move in with her and she agreed. She's been taking care of me just like have been taking care of her. And after my mom death, i couldn't stand to be in the same room as Naomi. So here's my second excuse. I hear giggles and i roll my eyes.

"we had fun with you...maybe we should do this again "I hear one of the girl say and i scoff to myself.

"we'll see" Effy walked them to the door before she comes to join me. I look at her up and down; she's only wearing a long t-shirt. She drops her body beside me, lights a spliff before she turns to smirk at me. I shake my head with a disapproval look.

"when are you going to stop doing this to yourself?" i ask and she shrugs her shoulders.

"why should i stop? i mean I'm single and ready to mingle...and i want to have my own fun" she takes a puff and blows it out.

"yeah,i'm on the same boat as you and i don't go out to bring two girls over the house!" i retort.

"well, maybe you should, you'll feel a lot more better or...you can take back Sandra!" she retorts back. I clench my jaw.

"a lot more better about what? Moving on with my life? Not being with the women that i love? Because i can tell you one thing right now; i know you're not feeling better. You think fucking all those girls are going to make you feel better and happy? And forget about Kate? Then you are wrong...you need to get over her, Effy!" i hiss and she looks away.

" i really don't need your lecture right now, Katie!" she mumbles and i sigh before i get close to her.

"i know...i just want to help...look at me; i lost the women that i love and my mom is gone, forever! And in some way, I can hold myself from getting fucked up just to hide my sadness, my pains and madness "I say. She chuckles softly before she turns to look at me.

"Katie, you lost your mom TWO days ago...And knowing you i know you want to get smashed up and forget about the people who hurt you. I know you enough and i know that at some point, you going to crack and completely lose yourself." she replies. She was right and i couldn't help but laugh. She hands me the spliff and i take it without hesitation. i take a puff and blow it out.

"you know what? i think you right; i need to have some fun! And i can't stay here, moping around!" i exclaim and give her a high five.

"that's what I'm talking about!"i stand up and hand her back the spliff.

"i have to go to work but tonight we are going out!" she smirks at me and i chuckle.

"oh yes we will...and I'll show you the meaning of fun" she winks at me and i scoff.

"keep dreaming babe, it won't happen again". Ok, the things are, last month i hooked up with her more than three times but it was nothing serious. No love, no feelings, no strings attached. We were lonely so it just happened. And no one, i mean NO ONE knows about that. And who cares? it's my life and i can do anything i want. That goes for Effy too.

"we'll see about that after i'll get you drunk!" she replies and i laugh before i walk to the bathroom to clean myself.

At the office...

I was sitting behind my desk, working on some designs when i hear a knock on the door. i groan and drop my pen on the desk.

"Come in" my assistant walks in with a sorry look.

"erm...you have a visitor" she mumbles and i sigh.

" let them in" she nods. When i see who was at my door, i couldn't move at all.

"You can go Maria" and she left. I stare at the face in front of me and all i wanted to do was to tell her to get out but a part of me couldn't do it.

"how did you find me?" i ask sharply. She swallows hard and shifts uncomfortably.

"N-Naomi told me where i could find you...h-how are you? We haven't talk since-"

"what do you want, Sandra? What part of I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU, you don't understand" i ask firmly.

"i know you hate me and i don't blame you for that but it been two years, Katie! Don't you think it's time to move on?" she mumbles.

"No, i don't think so...i moved on but do you really think it's easy for me to forget when you cheated on me? ...You don't get the right to show up here at all...so I'll ask again WHAT DO YOU WANT?" I yell. She looks at the floor. I still love her, i'm still in love, i just can't bring myself to be with her again.

"i-i'm still in love with you, Katie..." she starts as she walks close to me. We were standing in front of each other and our body was touching.

"all I'm asking for it's your forgiveness...we don't have to get back together but can we at least try to make it work between us?" She asks softly as she leans her face closer to mine. I can't help but stare at her lips. All my anger disappeared and i don't even know how. The next thing i know it's that we were kissing each other. I grab her firmly by the neck to progress the kiss and i moan when i feel her tongue getting in contact with mine. When she slides her hand under my shirt, that's when i got back on earth. I push her away and she frowns.

"w-we can't do this...i'm sorry but you need to leave" i blurt out, without looking at her. I can hear her cry and i flinch when i hear the door slams.

**THOUGHTS? PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD POST AGAIN OR NOT! MISTAKES ARE MINE,SORRY  
**


End file.
